Poemas
by Miss Marlene
Summary: Unos cuantos poemas inspirados en el mundo de Harry Potter. Dejad reviews! o tiradme tomates... Quinto poema: Sueños.
1. De un merodeador

No sé a qué a venido esto. Estaba sentada en clase y empezé a escribir "mini-poemas" de Harry Potter. Se acepta la crítica constructiva...y la destructiva también, por qué no. P

Aqui está el primero de mis poemillas. Sobre Sirius.

Dejadme reviews!

Disclaimer: Todo lo que creais que no me pertenece, es porque no me pertenece. Solo lo uso para hacerme asquerosamente rica a costa de otros. Muajajajaja...! (es una broma...por si acaso).

**De un merodeador**

Las puerta que se abrió a su llegada

Dejaba entrar a un loco a su prisión

Un asesino. Un traidor. Cobarde.

Detrás de cada hombro, un dementor.

Cuando salió un perro entre las rejas

Era de noche aún, mas no esperó.

De nuevo, y después de 13 años

Volvía la esperanza al corazón.

Pensó en la vida que había perdido,

En la fé que se le arrebató.

Y solo pudo recordar una palabra:

"venganza" en voz baja susurró.


	2. Voces de Azkaban

Hola otra vez ).

Aqui está el segundo, que es más o menos lo que me imagino que debe ser "la banda sonora de Azkaban". Supongo que los prisioneros empiezan a delirar y a contar a veces más de los que les hubiera gustado...y que simplemente te vuelves loco de aburrimiento...A menos que te entretengas contado dementores (hay gente con aficiones extrañas)...

Muchas gracias a **Halenevil**, que fue la única que me dejó un review en el primer poema! Y sí, si que tenía más: este, y otro sobre Tom Riddle que no consigo que encaje del todo. Y por lo de no escribir en clase...yo lo intento, pero termino por no tener elección: o me duermo, o me entretengo de alguna forma que no tenga nada que ver con matemáticas y quimica. Y mis profesores ni siquiera son guapos XD .Pero se intentará... Gracias otra vez por leer!

**Las voces de Azkaban**

No hay nada más,

Vacío impertinente,

silencio quieto y apagado,

cielo negro que ahoga un despertar.

El tedio nos consume, nos araña

descarga sus pezuñas en la espalda,

dejando cicatrices en la carne.

Los ojos que reflejan nuestros ojos,

aquellos que perforan hasta el alma...

Muere nuestra moral,

y no se oye nada mas que pasos...

o los secretos que se escapan de las bocas

cuando uno cree que está encerrado en soledad.

**Espero reviews!**


	3. Adorando al Señor

Aqui estoy otra vez,

Este es de un mortífago refiriéndose a Voldemort, Lord Voldemort. (hace ya tiempo que me imagino a Voldy haciendo una entrada a lo James Bond en el próximo libro, y Lucius manejando los martinis -mezclados, no agitados-.No sé por qué...quizás el estrés P)

Es más la mentalidad de Bellatrix que la de Lucius, más fanática. Según los libros, Lucius prefiere salvar su propio culo, (chico listo) antes que ser fiel hasta la muerte a ningún señor.

Reviews:

**Halenevil:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Podría ser Sirius, o pordría ser cualquier otro preso, o todos. Bella, Barty Crouch...cualquiera, supongo. Gracias otra vez por pasarte por aqui!

**Joanne:** Gracias a ti también por el review! Y por pasarte por mis otros fics!

o

**Disclaimer:** Umm... el poema es mío, la idea no...Voy a llamar a J.K Rowling y ofrecerle un cambio, a ver si cuela.

o

o

**Adorando al Señor**

Y no parece un hombre quien me mira

desde lo alto de los cielos sombra,

como Luzbel, triunfando en su destierro.

¿Mas qué más da si me parece humano?

El miedo y la rabia respiramos:

el aire que nos da, nuestro sustento.

La sangre que salpicará mañana,

manchándome, corriendo por mi ropa,

toda será de él, por él perdida.

Por el se arrastra nuestra mente a la locura.

Por él vivimos. Por él moriremos.

A su deseo a sus pies me postro,

como ante un padre, o ante Dios o un santo.

Como si él fuera el principio de las cosas,

Y más que él no existiera nada.

o

o

**Se agadecen los reviews, críticas e ideas! **Y siento ese delirio de introducción, es muy tarde...U.U


	4. Severus, profesor de pociones

¿Cómo están ustedes? Bieeeeen!

He vuelto, (para quien hubiese notado que había ido).

Al principio se suponía que iba a ser sobre Snape, pero iba a ser serio, umm. Y acabó saliento esto. Me aburría mucho. No sé si me gusta o no, pero solo fue un arrebato! Yo no pretendo que sea maravilloso! (Sí! Viva la pereza y la incomoetencia!) **Dejad reviews! **

**Disclaimer: **No gano dinero con esto, y nada es mío. (sniff...)

Oh, en vez de "Gran Comedor" he puesto "Salón", pero es que no encontraa otra forma de ponerlo.

* * *

**Severus, profesor de pociones**

Yo era un mortífago corriente

pero un día vino y me dijo mi señor:

"Vamos Severus, ve y espía a Dumby"

y no me quedó otra que la acción.

Y vino otro día diferente

ymis nobles compañeros ¡Ay, señor!

fueron mandados todos juntos a la cárcel,

yme quedé yo solo en la misión.

Y decidí que si el señor había muerto,

no era mala idea –¡solucion!-

quedarme unos añitos enseñando

hasta que llegue mi feliz jubilación.

Mas esperando esos añitos – pocos –

llegó el niñato ese al Gran Salón,

condenándome a ser el amargado

de esta larga y prescindible colección.


	5. Sueños

**Sueños**

Abrió los ojos y todo siguió oscuro.

Pasado el tiempo los volvió a cerrar.

Delirios de grandeza cuan veneno

Por sus entrañas hasta desgarrar

El corazón que estaba casi quieto

Callado en la oscuridad.

Y el mundo parecía encogerse,

Alzar murallas de mediocridad

Escaparía, cualquiera sea el precio!

Cerró los puños y sintió fluír,

De nuevo, deslizándose en sus venas

La sangre impura, y a su vez poder.

Y la distancia inundaba todo el cuarto,

Y el niño se dormía otra vez.

Pensaba que un día, cualquier día,

Sus sueños no tendría por qué ser.

* * *

Dejad reviews! Lo de "no tendrían por qué ser" me refería a que no tendría por qué ser _solo_ _sueños _(pos si no queda muy claro),y que lograría todo eso que quiere.

A los que han leído HBP, qué pensais de Riddle, de su familia, y demás? Yo tengo no lo tengo muy claro...me gusta lo que JK ha escrito, pero al mismo tiempo no me convence por varios motivos que no voy a dar aqui, por no dar spoilers. (aunque hayan pasado ya 2 meses, pero weno).


End file.
